Some Basics
Element Basics Attack Basics Overview In order to progress in the game you will need to attack enemies and players. The regions around your home base contain NPC enemy troops that will need to be defeated in order to expand. Player bases are found on the world map and will need to be defeated in order to get key progression items such as Microchips or Datablocks. The first tutorial in the game walks you through some of the basic methods needed to attack. As you progress however, greater care is needed before setting up an attack. There are 6 types of troop in the game (see Troops) and each come with an offensive advantage over a particular troop type. For example, the Infantry's Stalker has a +60% advantage over Vehicles. Selecting the right troops to attack with can drastically change the outcome of a battle. The first NPC Enemy Troop you encounter, the Hunter, is an Infantry troop and has a +60% advantage over Infantry. Using a stalker against this enemy isn't going to overwhelm it, as you have no advatage over Infantry, but it has a +60% advantage over you. Another troop, the Thermo, comes with a +60% advantage over Infantry and as it is not Infantry (it is a Mech), it denies the Hunter any advantage. This denies the Hunter its +60% advantage and gives you the +60% upper hand, greatly reducing any losses. The same system applies when fighting against player troops. Ampuoles (aka stimpacks/stims) increase the strength of all troops by 3% and can be stacked to increase the % further or for longer. They provide an additional advantage. As many people will have these active it would be worth using them to mitigate their advantage. Ampuoles can be requested from friends via the ampuoles menu on the right side. They can be requested once every so often. More Advanced Techniques Corporations Defense Basics Overview Techniques Corporations The Menu Bar The Menu Bar is the main way to access the system parts of Element. From left to right these are :- # Radar - This will take you straight to the world map. # Construction - This will open up your construction menu where you select new buildings. # Technologies - This will open up your research screen. # Quests - This is where you can track the progress of your quests and find new ones. Click the down arrow (inscreen) to view some that are not displayed. # Rating and Corporation - Shows the leaderboards as well as your corporation info (when you have joined one). # Storage - Shows what you have in storage. Boosts also wind up here, under the boost tab. # Event Log - Here you'll find all messages from your actions (recon and battle reports) and from your corporation (help requests/rewards and corp messages). Influence Influence plays an important role in the game. It represents how much your base has developed. Influence should help you decide if a player is worth attacking. Greater influence could mean they are a much stronger opponent, with more rewarding returns; or just as likely, one worth avoiding. Influence can be easily gained by constructing buildings, following quests and researching technologies in Element Verge Lab. Corporations A Corporation (Corp) is a group with a maximum of 15 members, under a single banner. Each one is led by a President (who created it). Presidents can alter the amount of influence needed before a player can apply to join their corporation. The President can also change the corporation application to 'On Request', 'Open' or 'Closed', which determines how and whether a player can join. Reaper Locations Reaper locations show up once every few days. It is a special base located on the map. Defeating it's buildings will reward you with varying Tixid amounts, dependant on the enemy level. You will need an Enigma Station and be a member of a corporation to visit a reaper location. A special feature of this location is that one can use an allies troops as well. As part of a recent update, the trade union restricted access to this location to level 20s and above only. __FORCETOC__